Lascon
Lascon (ラスコン, Rasukon) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first and fifth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Wittles And A File". Lascon is also featured as a supporting character in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Lascon is a Saiyan. He has short, white hair, which is similar to a buzz-cut, though a bit longer. His tail is also white, showing his age. He has many scars across his face, and has grey eyes. He is about 6'3" feet tall, making him much taller than his son and grandson. Because of his age, Lascon is retired from the , and just wears normal Saiyan clothes (brown pants and shirt) usually. He does have armor, and wears this when training Ledas and Vegeta in their forms. His armor is the same as his son's, featuring black on red. He, however, also wears the skirt and crotch guards. He wears the standard black jumpsuit under it, and has white boots and gloves. Lascon is notable for having very large hands as well. 'Personality' Lascon is a very learned Saiyan. In his fight with Ledas, he shows that he has a great tactical mind, as he is able to defeat a much stronger opponent. He is not arrogant by any means, and is somewhat passive. He is quite witty, as seen by the way he talks to his son in the Reunion Saga flashback. In The Great War, Lascon is slightly younger and more willing to fight. As such, his Saiyan tendencies are more clearly displayed. He can be quite savage and ruthless, but his tactical mind remains unhindered in his bloodlust. Lascon's ability to create traps is used by King Vegeta throughout the story. History 'The Great War' Lascon is part of his son, Layeeck's tribe. Though he is slightly weaker than Layeeck, he is put on King Vegeta's elite forces because he is still quite powerful, and is also quite gifted in making up strategies. He is instrumental in planning most of King Vegeta's skirmishes against the Tuffle General, Amanito. He is part of the squad that goes to rescue King Vegeta; and in that mission, he shows his ability to fight much stronger opponents and defeat them with ease. After the war, he is given an honor title as Guard of the King, but due to his age, he does not actually serve as guard. Instead, he mostly keeps to himself on the Planet. 'The Forgotten' In the first saga, he spars once with Ledas. Even though he is much weaker than his grandson, Lascon completely outclasses Ledas because of the boy's predictability in his attacks. He teaches Ledas that power means very little if you are not smart about it. This proves to be an important lesson for Ledas in the sagas to come. In the first flashback episode of the Reunion Saga, it is revealed that he was instrumental in helping young Ledas and Vegeta reach sentience in their great ape forms. He is quite powerful, and assumed to be one of the stronger elite Saiyans. However, his power was no match for The Benefactor, who for unknown reasons, killed Lascon later that day. Lascon is not seen again afterwards in The Forgotten. Trivia *Lascon is the last major character introduced in the first saga of The Forgotten *Lascon's name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is the scallion. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Males Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Heroes